Unworthy of Tragedy
by dreyk.z.black
Summary: For a thing on a forum we're at&For Psycho Chibi. ZoroxSanji


For Chibi-chwan for the March Art Festival. Yes, we know it's May now not March, but it honestly couldn't be helped. Gomenasai a billion times for lateness, Chibi-chwan! Hope you enjoy!

Was inspired by this great picture by Chibi-chwan, have a look please, since it's the beginning scene! Oh,&remove the spaces.

http . net/fs70/f/2011/060/5/d/contemplating _ by _ psychochibbi-d3aohtb .jpg

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Nada. Zilch, zip zero. *sigh*

Word Count: 1, 768. Meh, couldn't be longer, we did try.

Song:

October, Evaenscene

xxixxixx

I can't run anymore,  
>I give myself to you,<br>I'm sorry,  
>I'm sorry,<br>In all my bitterness,  
>I ignored,<br>All that's real and true,  
>All I need is you,<br>When night falls on me,  
>I'll not close my eyes,<br>I'm too alive,  
>And you're too strong,<br>I can't lie anymore,  
>I fall down before you,<br>I'm sorry,  
>I'm sorry.<p>

Constantly ignoring,  
>The pain consuming me,<br>But this time it's cut too deep,  
>I'll never stray again.<p>

My only hope,  
>(All the times I've tried)<br>My only peace,  
>(To walk away from you)<br>My only joy,  
>My only strength,<br>(I fall into your abounding grace)  
>My only power,<br>My only life,  
>(And love is where I am)<br>My only love,  
>My only hope,<br>(All the times I've tried)  
>My only peace,<br>(To walk away from you)  
>My only joy,<br>My only strength,  
>(I fall into your abounding grace)<br>My only power,  
>My only life,<br>(And love is where I am)  
>My only love.<p>

-October, Evanescene

xxixxixx

"So. What'r we gonna do?" A blue eye bored into his, questioning. The deep, desolate look broke his heart, scraping at his soul as he stared at the blond lounging on the chair in front of him. Bringing a foot up, he leaned against the wall, a hand on his leg as the blond lit up a cigarette.

"What _can _we do?" Silence reigned as both realized the hopelessness of their situation.

"I don't know." The blond spoke in a whisper, and the two subconsciously leaned towards each other to hear and be heard.

"I don't know either." Exhaling an opaque lattice of thick smoke in a manner that resembled sighing, the blond leaned even closer to the other, his heart in his eyes as he stared at the man in front of him, desperation and need puffed out through the smoke and the penetrating gaze.

"Marimo, you _need_ to know." Hopelessness broke through his calm facade, cracking his voice and tearing his eyes. "We need to do _something_, anything!" The desperate blond clutched at the collar of his green-haired companion, almost pulling the other man into his seat.

The moss-headed man reciprocated by pulling the blond into his lap and up and out of the chair, then turning around and stealing his seat, the blond still in his lap. Leaning towards the blue-eyed man, he moved the golden hair away from an ear to whisper what he wished could be reassurances into it. But, he would not lie to the man in front of him. He knew the truth, he was strong enough to know the truth despite him not looking it currently. Even the strongest fall, yet as the man cradled the other in his lap as if he were a child, he knew that no other would be able to withstand what this one swirly-eyebrowed cook had done, no other could match the suave lady-lover and secret gay in this.

"I know, I know." Short green hair brushed a pale ear as the blond man sobbed into an expensive tweed suit jacket, whispered words probably unheard by the broken form that clutched his body as he desperately tried to get some control over the convulsing cobs that racked his lithe frame.

"W-we&we have&&we have to do so-m-m-methi&ng&anything, a-a-ny&thin&g!" The most beautiful blue eyes stared up at him as he reached up to cup the blond's pale cheek in a trance as if possessed. "Zo&...Zoro" Somehow, his touch seemed to calm the blond, large gasps turning into small sobs. He still stared into those deep, bright blue eyes that made him think of the ocean.

"_Shh._" Pulling the sculpted face towards his, he frowned softly. "We'll think of something." _I can't promise you anything but the truth, but we will. I promise that for you, I will._ Small sobs still shuddered their way through the lean and muscled frame, and Zoro frowned softly and somewhat sadly again, wanting the blond to stop crying. Pulling their lips to each other slowly, with the hand that was still cupping his cheek, he brushed the blond's velvet-soft bottom lip with his, swallowing the next broken sob that came breaking its way through the perfect pale pink lips.

Wide, tear-stained blue eyes gazed, glazed over with emotions, up into Zoro's dark grey, the soft blue color open and revealing.

"_Zoro..._" The blonde whispered his name softly, letting the last 'o' trail gently off as he curled into the man's chest like a kitten, a small sob passing, less raggedly than before, through his parted lips which still captured the shape of that last 'o'. Tanned fingers reached down the blond's back, Zoro twisting the stiff tweed material of the shirt as he traced comforting circles into Sanji's back. Blue eyes peered up from beneath a long curtain of soft blond hair, tears flowing like liquid diamonds as he gazed up at the marimo headed man, riveted on his face as if he was a lifeboat, and Sanji was a drowning man.

"_Shh_, Sanji. Don't worry about it, _shh_. Just relax." A hand threaded itself through hair as soft a gold as the last dredges of the perfect sunset. Zoro lifted the blonde's head gently until their faces were level, he leaned in slowly and kissed the man again. Sanji let out a small gasp as Zoro lowered his mouth onto his own, their lips brushing ever so little, the moss-haired man's fleeting kiss drawing out a need in him, for Zoro had been so tactfully sparse, giving Sanji just the slightest and smallest of all touches, a mere ghost of chapped lips pressing hesitantly against his own and then drawing back abruptly as they brushed the peculiar stubble on his chin. Spellbound, they gazed at each other, Zoro lost in the special beauty the blond was in that moment; hair tousled so that the strands glowed an odd sort of deep gold that appeared like champagne in the lush golden light of the lone lamp and wall scones, tear tracks tracing the high curves of his cheekbones as ocean blue eyes pooled with even more tears, the cerulean depths reaching further down than the oceans which they resembled; while Sanji stared imploringly up at Zoro, waiting for the man to do what he wished as emotions, sadness the most powerful of them all, swum in his azure gaze. Sanji moved a hand up to behind Zoro's neck, pale tapered fingers threading themselves into short green hair as Zoro's arms moved down to encircle a dainty waist and attach behind Sanji's back. Sanji moved slowly, breath still coming in ragged gasps, and laid his forehead against Zoro's, cerulean blue meeting shale gray, and suddenly they were moving towards each other, slowly at first, but then closing the infinitesimal distance at increasing speed as they brought their lips together.

Harshly yet softly, they collided, neither sure who had crashed their mouth against the other's first, only sure that they were _kissing_, kissing, drowning in a kiss that felt so wonderfully sinful it must have been unreal, as lips pressed hungrily and forcefully against each other, Zoro more reserved than his companion out of worry, as someone realized that it could be better, and sloppily opened their lips, licking across the other's lips and invading their mouth. A warm tongue shoved against it's opponent, the other quickly awakening as they mapped out the cavernous inside of their mouths, hungrily searching for every hidden area as they kissed fiercely with rapture and zeal. A chocked gasp ended their pleasure as Sanji pulled away for the most minute fraction of a second, gasping for air as his eyes fluttered, lashes hitting against chiseled cheekbones, he closed his eyes and dove back into the kiss.

It was odd, Sanji may have thought if he had not been stricken with grief and overcome with lust, how Zoro handled him. Feral yet affectionate, the swordsman was dominate yet reserved, still concerned over Sanji's mental state, but so obviously enraptured with the blond man, his movements as dictated by lust as they were by affection. His swordsman, Sanji would have thought with a smile, was quite the conundrum, he was. But, that was to be expected, as the swordsman was his after all. Of course, the chef was in no position whatsoever to even attempt these thoughts, for said swordsman's hands ran up and over his sides as they kissed furiously, minds only on each other.

One of these wandering hands of Zoro's found its way to his ass, deftly grabbing a muscled cheek and causing Sanji to let out a melodious low moan, the wavering notes muffled in the confines of their kiss as the other man swallowed the pleasured cry. Smirking slightly, said marimo raised his hands up from the ass of the man in his lap to unbutton his shirt, the kiss now languid yet still intense as their tongues, hot and wet, battled leisurely while the collared suit jacket was slid off of pale shoulders, gifting the man who removed it with the pleasure of seeing that the other had decided not to wear a shirt underneath his jacket that day. Dark eyes raked over pale skin, taking in how the muscles moved and twisted as the chef tried to get a better position in the swordsman's lap, kicking off his shoes in the process, the hardened nubs of pink nipples just waiting for Zoro to bite them, and the trail of curl blond hair leading to the treasure trove. Hesitating, Zoro put his hands on the top of Sanji's pants, shrugged himself out of his own jacket and shirt, coarse material flying up over his head and messing up his hair even more, and tilted a stubble-covered chin towards himself.

"Sanji." His voice was rough and deep, whispering words just waiting to slink into Sanji's ears, and said blond looked at Zoro pensively, wondering why he stopped with his hand on his pant buckle.

"Sanji, do you want this?" Zoro's voice-honest, hopeful, and too good for him, he who had been the cause of this unspeakable thing which had happened to his own nakama.

"_Of course._" The blond exhaled the words softly, breath tickling Zoro's face, their eyes barely an inch apart. "Of course, _of course_ I want this, marimo." He looked into Zoro's eyes with deep cerulean pools of blue; hurting, honest, sad. "But I don't _deserve_ you&don't deserve this-Zoro." Breath becoming ragged again, pale hands grabbing tanned shoulders, trying to make him understand that he was unworthy, when the other thought him to be anything but. "Zoro, I _wish_ I could have this, _wish_ I could have you, but-" He stopped, drawing in a deep and shaky breath. "But after what I did, what I caused to happen to them&after I-" Sanji broke off, voice cracking and unable to continue.

And, as Sanji's voice broke, so did Zoro's heart, staring at the man in front of him who was crying again, the man who was so perfect it made _him_ want to cry, yet the perfect man was crying because he thought himself unworthy of someone as low as Zoro.

"_Sanji._ Sanji, _shh_. _Shh,_ calm down." Zoro took a shuddering deep breath, and lifted the blond man up in his arms. A sudden determination came into his voice, and he carried the other man to the bedroom swiftly, long strides crossing the old fashioned floors with a undoubted certainty.

"You _are_ worth it, Sanji. I'll prove this to you, I promise."

xxixxixx

A/N We know this is so short, but we just had to cut it here, there's no other proper way to continue. Chapter 2 should be out in a week or so, and we'll see if there's more from there.

Hope you like, R&R please!


End file.
